Cerebus Syndrome
Cerebus Syndrome is a Phineas and Ferb fanfic created by Dark Traveler. When first created, the fics were inelgible due to DT's initial poor skills with writing. Intially, six fics were created, and a seventh one in progress, but due to schoolwork and laziness, DT took a long hiatus from writing the fics. After this hiatus, DT completely rewrote his current S.A.F. Stories to make them easier to read and also tried to improve several plot points and dialogue. Of these rewrites, only four of them were completed due to the starting of school. In addition, a King of the Hill crossover, canon to the S.A.F. Stories, was also written. Another contest fic was also started, but the author dropped out altogether and reworked the plot. Despite school starting DT still intends to continue rewriting the fics and eventually work out new stories all together. Plot-wise, Cerebus Syndrome entails the tale of the main characters facing off against a new threat known as the S.A.F., an organization with diabolical plans of universal domination. Intially, the fics revolved around Perry the Platypus, but it was not long until the other main characters of the show participated in the battle. As time goes on however, new antagonists, such as Enigma, participate in the adventures. DT has planned for four story arcs. The first of these arcs merely entails Perry fighting the S.A.F. and their various plots in the place of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who he actually fights in the show. However, as time goes on, the threat of Enigma slowly emerges, as well as the growing anger of the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for being overlooked, as well as the OC villain Void. The second saga thus, has L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as the main antagonist as the culmination of their attempt to be recognized as evil villains again. The third arc acts as the culmulation of Engima's actions from the first arc, whilst the final arc has the S.A.F. founder Trilios form an alliance with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Grande Maximus, and the Night Dons known as C.A.B. (Cardinal Alliance of Breakers) to enact a plan involving an event known as the "Breakdown". The timeline of these events are that the first part takes place one year after the canon show, with a one year time skip between the first and second parts, followed by a 2 year time skip between the second and third parts, and finally, a 6 year time skip between the third and last parts. Update Status Recent developments however, have now occured, DT no longer intends to put the S.A.F. Serial fics onto the wiki, instead using it to put down Character Bios and terms, with the Filing Cabinent wiki serving as an area to put down disallowed material. The new S.A.F. Serial will be posted onto fanfiction.net sometime later during the year. Another update to the S.A.F. Serial is that it will no longer be spilt into multiple fics, and instead will become an enormous fic that will be updated at least once a month. Recently, in lieu of the S.A.F.'s decreasing role during planning stages, the name has been temporarily changed to the D. Serial, standing for "Darkness Serial". As the author has currently read "The Seer", and realizing that the third arc and changes made to the fourth arc would be too similar, the fourth arc has been changed to it's original purpose of focusing only on the S.A.F., whilst some changes are being made to the third arc. The S.A.F. Serial will posted in June on fanfiction.net. The S.A.F. Serial has FINALLY been posted! Link is here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9364308/1/The-SAF-Serial Currently, the series is on a hiatus due to schoolwork. DT is currently using whatever spare time available to improve the execution of the series in order to properly build up the larger plot. It has currently been decided to engage in another rewrite of the S.A.F. Serial, mainly in addition details and renaming the story to Cerebus Syndrome. '' However, due to high school, it is unknown if the fic will proceed as intended. For now, no updates will occur until Last Day of Summer is watched by DT. Currently, the reboot prologue is in progress of being planned out, having been put on hiatus to work on Garage Kids, a Code Lyoko fanfic. As of this moment, Cerebus Syndrome has been put on an even longer hiatus, as its supernatural plot points have been toned down, with several concepts to be moved over to Yu-Gi-Oh! Dyax, a Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V fic series. The story is thus undergoing a more massive rewrite than originally planned, and GK is still the main focus. Plot summary It has been a nine months since the so-called ''Last Day of Summer, and a new summer has dawned on the city of Danville. However, all is not fun and games, as O.W.C.A. tries to locate and defeat the so-called "Big Four". These four criminal organizations are the biggest and most secretive in the world, and getting rid of them is now top-priority. Unfortunately, they have few leads, one of whom was mysteriously murdered... When L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. suddenly shows up with upgraded tech, O.W.C.A. discovers a chilling truth about two of their agents, and that they are connected to this conspiracy. However, as O.W.C.A. tries to delve deeper, Perry the Platypus and his allies may discover that they might be way in over their head! And where are Phineas and Ferb in all of this? They go about their life continuing their inventing with their friends, not knowing that one of the Big Four has set their eyes on their town and their adventures, and that a great evil has its eyes on them. Can our heroes survive this upcoming onslaught of evil? Or will the machinations of the extinct succeed? Saga One Defunct Fics The Rise of Legs Isculla '' ''Doof + S.A.F. = Chaos Phyborg and Feronster: Part I Phyborg and Feronster: Part II '' ''P.F. Titanic Ultimate Armageddon Sinister Discovery Hunt of Doom Despair King of the Ferb Crossing Fate Meap Wars '' Arcs (So far) Trident Arc Details forthcoming! Psycho Arc Details forthcoming! Grand Night Arc Details forthcoming! Dark Forest Arc Details forthcoming! 2nd Dimension I Arc Details forthcoming! Saga Two Plot has yet to be fully planned Arcs (So far) Arlen Arc Details forthcoming! Saga Three Plot has yet to be fully planned Saga Four Plot has yet to be fully planned Non-Canon (Extra) Stories ''Main Article; A Criminal Christmas '' OC List *'Secret Arthropod Facilities,' an organization that is the main antagonist for the first and fourth arcs in the S.A.F. Serial, the S.A.F. consists of arthropods and other related creatures that embark on numerous criminal schemes. *'Enigma, an organization that is the main antagonist for the last part of the first arc and the first half of the third arc, Enigma is a criminal cult organization that seeks to revive the ancient demon god Void, a powerful being that (most) of the agents worship. *'''Void, the main antagonist fort the third arc, Void is a god-like being who intends on conquering the multiverse. Category:Fanon Works Category:S.A.F story Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Owned by DT